GW 17 : Deux coeurs en automne – La suite
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Automne 2/2 : Comment chaque couple, évoqué dans deux "Cœurs en Automne" a évolué, un an après cette soirée de retrouvailles. OS Yaoi.
1. Flocons de neige

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Personne n'est à moua, je fais que les emprunter ^__^

Genre : One shot ! Accessoirement suite direct de "Deux cœurs en automne"

Couples : 1x4 (Pourquoi j'écris ça moi ? Ben, c'est un cadeau de noël pour sephy amie de moi qui a vraiment de la chance que je casse mon 1x2x1 pour elle !)

Vous allez pouvoir constater que pour le début de cette histoire, je n'ai pas mais alors pas du tout été inspiré par la sortie en fanfare du dernier tome d'Harry Potter (dire que je n'ai encore ni lu, ni vu aucune partie de cette saga mdr ^_^ )

Comme dit plus haut, je rappelle que ceci est une suite directe de deux cœurs en automne !

Flocon de neige 

Ce matin là Quatre se réveilla avec une sensation de plénitude extrême. Les sentiments ressentis et perçus par son esprit n'étaient que bonheur, calme et contentement. Un véritable miracle depuis le jour où l'éditeur était passé chez eux leur annoncer que le prochain roman d'Odin Low devait être absolument prêt, édité et livré deux semaines avant noël. Depuis lors, son compagnon n'avait cessé de stresser à l'idée que sa suite ne puisse pas être aussi réussie que son best seller de l'année précédente : « Deux cœurs en automne »

Finalement, Quatre ouvrit ses yeux sur la forme étendue à ses cotés. Comme souvent durant la nuit, Heero avait recouvert sa taille d'un bras possessif, tandis qu'une jambe placée entre les siennes lui empêchait tout mouvement d'évasion. Inutile de préciser que le japonais n'appréciait pas qu'on lui fausse compagnie durant son sommeil. En fait, sur ce point, Heero n'avait jamais pu se détacher de son coté soldat parfait. Il refusait toujours obstinément d'accepter l'idée que l'on puisse le voir dormir. Pour cela, il s'attachait à se lever au plus tard en même temps que lui. Du moins, c'est ce que Quatre lui laissait croire.

Car de temps à autre comme ce matin là, Heero restait profondément endormit. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était rentré que depuis quelques heures seulement.

Un an et quelques mois après la parution de son tout premier titre Odin Low était devenu une célébrité à la renommée fulgurante dans le monde très fermé de l'écriture. Depuis lors, toutes les maisons d'éditions s'étaient présentées à lui pour proposer leurs services sur son prochain titre. 

Le premier livre ayant été particulièrement bien vendu, Heero pouvait se vanter à présent d'être millionnaire lui aussi. Il n'avait bel et bien plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour son avenir. Malgré tout, l'idée d'un second livre ne lui avait pas déplu. C'est donc sans attendre, qu'il s'était de nouveau plongé dans le travail au rythme de quelques heures par jour.

Après quelques semaines de doute, Quatre avait été définitivement rassuré. Malgré tout l'argent gagné, Heero  n'avait jamais évoqué le vœu d'habiter ailleurs que dans sa maison ou demandé à ce que les choses changent quand à savoir qui d'eux deux devait payer leurs frais journaliers. Non, rien n'avait changé et Quatre en était heureux. Car quelque soit les royalties obtenues grâce au livre, le prince arabe serait toujours plus fortuné que son compagnon et cela l'aurait profondément blessé qu'Heero insiste pour partager avec lui, la moindre dépense.  Finalement ce point ne semblant même pas venir à l'esprit du japonais, Quatre avait repris sa vie avec apaisement, encourageant d'autant plus son amant à poursuivre sa nouvelle passion.

Sauf que depuis un mois, Pour un meilleur effet publicitaire et booster au mieux les ventes, l'éditeur choisi par Heero avait demandé à ce que le livre soit terminé pour le début du mois de décembre. Autant dire qu'au cours de ces six dernières semaines, Quatre n'avait plus beaucoup vu son compagnon à ses cotés, ni ressentit d'autres sentiments que la peur du retard et l'inquiétude de ne pas être à la hauteur. Amusant quand on savait avec quelle assurance le soldat parfait affrontait quelques années plu tôt la moindre de ses missions.

Voulant la perfection pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait, Heero avait passé ses jours et ses nuits sur son ordinateur à relire et corriger chacune de ses phrases. Ne pouvant se passer de l'avis de son unique beta lecteur, il avait aussi créé quelques temps auparavant un nouveau logiciel lui permettant d'écrire sur son traitement de texte tout en laissant une possibilité à Duo d'être en édition sur le même document. Alors que l'un écrivait les derniers paragraphes, l'autre corrigeait les premiers. [1]

A n'en pas douter les deux hommes avaient encore au fond d'eux cette connaissance de l'autre, issue de la guerre et de leurs centaines de missions communes, qui leur permettait de travailler dans une collaboration des plus étroites. Quatre avait bien tenté de proposer son aide. Mais Heero la lui refusait. Personne ne connaissait le sujet du prochain ouvrage. Personne mis à part Duo. L'éditeur lui-même ignorait tout. Seule la couverture lui avait été présentée. A l'image de « Deux cœurs en automne » qui représentait une photo vieillit du parc où lui et Heero aimaient se promener. Celle du deuxième ouvrage était un magnifique paysage sous la neige où l'on pouvait apercevoir un petit chalet recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc. Un lieu enchanteur que Quatre ne connaissait pas. 

N'ayant cessé d'observer le visage endormit de son amant, l'arabe aperçu les prémices annonçant son réveil. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'il l'observait ainsi depuis de nombreuses minutes, Quatre referma ses yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Comme il s'en doutait, Heero était à cet instant éveillé à l'observer à son tour. Se faisant face, le jeune blond laissa échapper un sourire angélique avant de s'approcher pour quémander son premier baiser de la journée.   

- 'jour Heero

- Bonjour.

Comme souvent, Heero lui repoussa délicatement la mèche de cheveux qui l'empêchait de voir ses yeux azure. Le japonais n'avait toujours pas de facilité avec les mots. Les écrire était facile, les dire beaucoup plus dur. Alors avec tristesse, l'écrivain pensa sans même le dire à tout cet amour qu'il ressentait pour Quatre quand il posait ses yeux sur lui. Il était si adorable au réveil. Toutefois à défaut de paroles, il lui exprima ses sentiments par ses gestes. 

Trop heureux de sentir la douce caresse des mains du japonais sur son visage, Quatre se blottit sans tarder dans les bras de ce dernier.

- Tu es rentré tard ?

- hum. Quelle heure, est-il ?

Se plaçant volontairement de manière à ce qu'Heero ne puisse voir leur réveil Quatre nia de la tête. 

- A peine 5h30. Tu peux te rendormir.

Appréciant d'avoir encore un peu de temps pour se reposer, le jeune homme referma alors les yeux non sans garder sa prise sur son compagnon feignant lui de se rendormir. 

Quatre se laissa utiliser comme nounours pendant de longues minutes. Après quoi, lorsqu'il fut sûr via son empathie que son compagnon dormait à point fermé, il se glissa avec une parfaite maîtrise en dehors des bras  possessifs pour sortir de sa chambre. 

Il avait pensé, à raison, à bien tirer les rideaux de leur chambre la veille au soir. Heero le refusait habituellement. Mais étant rentré au petit matin, il avait aussi pour habitude de ne pas allumer la lumière pour éviter de le réveiller. N'ayant donc pas vu la supercherie, l'écrivain  n'avait pas douté un seul instant de sa parole. Dire que le réveil affichait allégrement les 9 h passées.

Sortant sans un bruit, Quatre se dirigea vers la chambre de leur invité. Depuis le mois de novembre et la mise en place d'une correction intensive du nouveau roman, Duo avait intégré sa chambre attitrée pour un temps indéterminé. Il était resté toute la nuit avec Heero. Sauf que contrairement à lui, l'américain n'avait aucun scrupule à dormir comme un loir une journée entière s'il le fallait.

Ouvrant en silence la porte, Quatre aperçu le natté dans une belle imitation de l'étoile des mers. Dormant sur le ventre bras et jambes écartées, il était trop mignon. Malgré tout, Quatre pouvait bien l'avouer, il ne cessait de ressentir une jalousie croissante envers son ami qui passait plus de temps que lui aux cotés d'Heero.

Bien sur Quatre était le seul à obtenir de la part du japonais cette tendresse et cette intimité que seul les amants partagent. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Duo resterait toujours son meilleur ami et par ce fait, serait toujours celui vers qui Heero allait automatiquement se confier, celui qui savait des secrets qu'Heero n'oserait jamais lui avouer. Celui avec qui Heero avait une complicité qu'il leur enviait. Celui qui avait été le seul depuis de longs mois à connaître l'histoire du nouveau roman du japonais !

Enfin, lui aussi n'allait plus tarder à la connaître cette histoire. Pour ne pas rester en plan, Quatre avait fait envoyé un coursier en ville pour qu'il aille lui ramener son volume. Car cette année, Heero avait refusé de le lui en rapporter un de l'imprimeur. Allez donc savoir pourquoi.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, Quatre croisa sa cuisinière attitrée.

- Miss Tumple comment aller vous ?

- Très bien monsieur Winner et vous ? Bien dormi ?  Mon mari a entendu la voiture de monsieur Yuy rentrer au petit matin.

- Hum. Les derniers préparatifs. Le livre était mis en vente à minuit ce matin. Je suppose qu'Heero et Duo sont restés quelques temps dans l'une des boutiques ouvrant pour l'occasion avant de s'éclipser.

- Dire que tout le monde ignore que l'auteur à succès de l'année est un ancien pilote de gundam.

- Espérons que le secret restera bien gardé. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela ferait plaisir à beaucoup de personne de l'apprendre. Nous n'étions que des terroristes pour certains. Alors s'ils savaient que l'un de nous s'est reconverti en auteur de romans à l'eau de rose ça risquerait d'être un coup dur pour son avenir professionnel.

- En tout cas, les fuites ne viendront pas de nous.

- Raison pour laquelle nous avons toute confiance en vous Mathe.

Un sourire de l'arabe à la femme qu'il aimait beaucoup et celle-ci fut rassurée. Bien assez pour pouvoir secouer son jeune maître.

- Bon, à présent parlons peu mais parlons bien. Que préparons nous pour Noël jeune homme !

Et oui, Noël. Pour la première fois depuis un an tous leurs amis allaient une fois de plus être regroupés pour fêter entre eux le réveillon de noël. Même les filles absentes lors du repas pour la paix de l'année passée avaient accepté de venir des rejoindre pour cette occasion. [2]

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Marthe. Je ne fête même pas ce genre d'événement d'habitude. Ma religion n'en fait pas état. Mais Duo semblait tant y tenir que je n'ai pas osé lui dire non.

- Et Monsieur Yuy. Fêtait-il cette fête lorsqu'il était enfant ?

- Je crains que non ou alors, il l'ignore lui-même.

Après deux bonnes heures de recherches dans de nombreux livres de cuisines, le menu avançait doucement mais sûrement. Nul doute qu'un certain cyclone natté serait à présent faire le tri parmi toutes leurs idées déjà couchées sur le papier.

*-*-*-*

Alors que Quatre et Marthe discutaient joyeusement pendant que la cuisinière préparait le déjeuné, au premier étage, les deux dormeurs se réveillaient enfin.

Heero somnolait doucement quand il prit conscience d'être seul dans le lit. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour faire face aux lumières rouges et agressive du réveil qui affichaient … 12h 30 !!!! Impossible, comment avait-il pu dormir aussi longtemps ?

Du coté de la chambre améthyste [3], Duo se levait aussi. L'américain aurait bien profité un peu plus longtemps de la chaleur de sa couette. Mais la faim venait de gagner le combat sur sa paresse. Arrivant finalement encore ensommeillé dans la cuisine, l'américain habillé de son joli pyjama aux imprimés partagés entre les têtes de mort et les faucilles, y retrouva Quatre prenant son déjeuner.  

- Duo ! Bien dormi ? 

- Comme un bébé !

- C'était comment hier ?

- De la folie. Fallait voir les files d'attente qui ne cessaient de croître jusqu'à minuit. Un vrai raz de marée à l'ouverture des portes !

- J'aurais vraiment aimé vous accompagner et voir ça de mes yeux.

- Je sais.

Gêné de savoir qu'Heero le lui avait strictement interdit. Duo ne sut quoi répondre à son ami. Lui avait une petite idée expliquant l'étrange attitude d'Heero. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la lui donner sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances par les mains même d'un soldat parfait revenu pour l'occasion des flammes de l'enfer

- Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, tout va bien se passer. Hee-chan avait trop peur que tu assistes à un bide. Il ne voulait pas te voir contraint à le consoler. Et pis tu sais, ça n'avait rien de si exceptionnel au final.

- Si tu le dis.

Les deux amis en étaient là de leur conversation quand leur sujet favori les rejoignit à son tour. 

- 'jour.

- B@n'jo-ur Hee-chan ^_^ !

Devant le Japonais se trouvait un spectacle quelque peu déroutant. Duo devant un bol de chocolat chaud et des tartines de confiture qui l'empêchait de parler normalement tant il en avait dans la bouche. Tandis que Quatre mangeait lui, une Tajine fraîchement cuisiné par Marthe. D'ailleurs, à peine avait-il pensé à elle, que leur cuisinière attitrée se matérialisait devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous monsieur Yuy ?

- Un thé.

- Et……...

Pressé par les trois paires d'yeux l'observant avec insistance, Heero du abdiquer. Comme trop souvent dans cette maison, il n'avait plus son mot à dire. Mais puisqu'il en était ainsi, il ne leur faciliterait pas la tache. Si le déjeuner du jour était semoule et cotes d'agneaux, il se ferait un plaisir de demander un autre plat.

- Un bol de riz.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais.

Déposant un bol fumant de riz collant sur la table, la femme y ajouta à ses cotés de fines brochettes, une paire de baguettes en bois laquées et la lourde théière de thé fraîchement infusée.

- Vous choisissez toujours ce menu quand vous vous sentez agressé !

Ne préférant même pas répondre, Heero s'assit en silence pour déguster à sa juste valeur le repas qu'il avait devant lui. Il voulait bouder pour avoir été pris en flagrant délit de grasse matinée, en refusant de manger. Le résultat était pire. Marthe avait eut l'audace de lui servir le seul plat qu'il ne refusait jamais. Inutile dans ces conditions de savoir lequel d'entre eux cette femme préférait. A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait là d'une basse vengeance pour lui reprocher de ne pas avoir accepté que Quatre l'accompagne durant la nuit passée. Si seulement tout ce beau monde pouvait lui faire confiance de temps à autre.

*-*-*-*-*

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Quatre était encore plus stressé que les semaines passées. Heero lui avait demandé, non sans insister de ne pas lire son nouveau roman avant qu'il ne le lui offre en personne pour noël. 

« - Ce n'est pas parce que ce fichu éditeur m'a imposé sa sortie plus tôt que prévu que je dois modifier mes plans. »

Quatre était d'accord sur le principe et finalement heureux qu'Heero ait eu envie dés le départ de lui offrir son livre. Mais il devait aussi avouer qu'il attendait un peu plus pour son cadeau de noël. Sans compter qu'avec cette attente imposée, tous leur amis auraient déjà lu « Flocon de neige » bien avant lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, ceci ne semblant pas prendre tant d'importance pour Heero, Quatre rongea son frein en acceptant d'attendre deux semaines supplémentaires. S'il avait patienté un an, il pouvait bien ajouter quelques jours de plus.

Mais à présent, leur réveillon de noël était bien fini. Tous leurs invités partis, ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'échanger leurs cadeaux. Inutile de préciser qui des deux étaient le plus impatient !

- Heero.

- Hum. 

- Je peux l'avoir maintenant. 

Jouant avec brio les surpris, Heero fixa son compagnon sans comprendre.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mon cadeau ? Tu m'avais promis de me faire lire ton livre ce soir. Tout le monde a déjà du le finir alors que je ne sais même pas de quoi parle la première ligne.

- Bien sur. Tiens.

S'écartant de quelques pas, Heero prit un paquet placé au pied de leur sapin pour le tendre à Quatre. Ce dernier ne se retenant plus, lui arracha son présent des mains, pour le déballer et découvrir une bonne fois pour toute l'objet de tous ses désirs.

- Tu réussiras à patienter jusqu'à demain matin ou je vais devoir supporter la lumière toute la nuit ?

Gêné de son comportement quelque peu impulsif, Quatre rougit légèrement. Gardant son livre sous le bras, il accepta malgré tout d'aller se coucher. 

- Je peux attendre encore quelques heures. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire la grasse matinée demain.

- Adjugé. Monte maintenant, je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

Etonnement pressé par Heero, Quatre n'en suivis pas moins la demande de son compagnon. Aux vues de son insistance, il sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas vraiment dormir tout aussitôt monté au premier. D'ailleurs, comme il s'en doutait, quelques minutes après son retour dans leur chambre, Quatre entendit le tintement du cristal. Se retournant, il vit son cher et tendre lui proposer un verre de champagne. Depuis combien de mois, Heero n'avait-il pas eut tant d'attention à son égard ?

- Pour moi ?

- Non, j'avais très soif alors je me suis monté deux flûtes pour moi tout seul.

Déjà grisé par les quelques verres d'alcool qu'il avait but au cours de la soirée, Quatre, prit l'une des flûtes tendues par Heero. Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'asseoir sur le lit et lui demander de le suivre.

- Un toast ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Alors à nous et ….

- Et ?

- Et …en espérant que tu me pardonnes.

Soooooo cute. Heero était adorable. Il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il avait souffert de sa mise à l'écart et voilà qu'à présent il s'excusait de la plus agréable des façons. Quatre était trop heureux pour chercher à écouter les messages d'alerte de son empathie. Il espérait tant que leur nuit de noël ne soit que délice et passion. 

- Tu es tout pardonné 

Un sourire gorgé d'amour et Quatre but son verre d'un trait.

- Ca. Je crains que seule l'avenir puisse nous le confirmer.

Alors l'impensable eu lieu. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende Quatre se sentit doucement partir.

- Heero ? Je me sens bizarre, je….

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là.

Deux secondes plus tard et l'arabe était profondément endormi dans les bras de son amant

*-*-*-*-*-*

Ce matin là, Quatre avait un peu mal à la tête. Mise à part ce léger désagrément sans nul doute du à l'absorption d'alcool de la veille, il était vraiment bien ainsi enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur et de tendresse. Un état qu'il n'aurait aimé quitter pour rien au monde. Pour compléter ce tableau de douces sensations qui l'envahissaient, il entendait ce léger bruit caractéristique du bois mort qui se consument dans les flammes. Et puis, il y avait cette légère pression autour de sa taille associée à cette main perdue dans ses cheveux qui le caressaient avec tant de douceur. Oui, il était au paradis.

Ouvrant avec paresse ses yeux encore embués de fatigue, Quatre ne vit que le visage de son compagnon.

- Salut ?

- Ca va ?

Encore embrumé dans son sommeil, Quatre fut surpris de ressentir tant d'inquiétude de la part d'Heero. Depuis quand il s'inquiétait autant pour lui quand il n'y avait aucune raison ?

- Embrasse moi.

Bien que surpris, Heero réalisa malgré tout son souhait. Etonnement câlin ce matin là, Quatre ne lui donna alors aucune chance. Il voulait qu'on l'aime. Se sentant suffisamment fautif comme ça, le japonais tenta tout de même de s'assurer qu'il était sérieux.

- Tu es sur de toi Quatre ?

Amusé, ce dernier ne pu se retenir de rire. 

- Depuis quand tu poses la question ?

- Quat…

- Chut… je ne veux pas entendre un mot. J'ai envie de toi.

Et sans prévenir, Quatre descendit sous la couette pour se charger avec beaucoup d'attention de déshabiller son compagnon. Un peu déstabilisé par son comportement, Heero voulu comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme réagissait ainsi quand la sensation ressentit par ses lèvres chaudes sur son corps lui fit oublier toute réflexion. Capitulant, Heero repoussa alors avec tendresse mais une force certaine, son petit diable au fin fond de sa couette. S'il voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui, il ne s'en priverait pas. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

A son second réveil, Quatre su qu'il était seul dans le lit. Sentant la douceur des draps sur son corps, il en déduisit aussi qu'il était nu. Ne se souvenant pas de grand-chose, le garçon prit quelques minutes pour rétablir son étrange absence. Il était dans sa chambre, Heero et lui avait but du champagne après quoi, plus rien. Il avait sûrement du s'endormir. Et puis Heero lui avait fait l'amour au petit matin. A ce souvenir, Quatre en détendit tous ses muscles. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le japonais ne l'avait pas traité comme une poupée de porcelaine. 

Ouvrant finalement les paupières, le jeune homme en perdit en un instant tout son sourire. C'était quoi ça ?!!!!!

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de petit chalet en bois. Une pièce semble-t-il unique où un grand lit était placé face à une imposante cheminée dégageant à elle seule plus de chaleur que le soleil d'été. Sur la droite du lit, un canapé tournant dos à la porte. Sur la gauche, un coin cuisine délimité par un petit bar. Au milieu de ces quatre éléments, une petite table basse sur laquelle se trouvait son cadeau de noël. L'exemplaire du nouveau lire d'Heero.

En pensant au japonais, ce dernier arriva à cet instant. La porte entrouverte, il entra les bras chargés de bûches qu'il déposa sans faire attention aux yeux qui le détaillaient avec colère. Le bois posé, le jeune homme se tourna enfin vers le lit pour voir son compagnon assit au milieu des draps défaits. A sa vue, Heero lui sourit franchement. Un acte très rare que l'arabe était bien le seul à connaître avec son ami Duo.

- Bien dormi mon cœur ?

- Heero qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Ok. Heero pensait que le réveil amoureux du matin était la preuve que Quatre ne lui en voulait pas. Mais de toute évidence, ce dernier n'avait pas du bien comprendre à cet instant la situation. A présent, à en voir la colère sur son visage, il n'était pas gagné que l'arabe lui pardonne comme promis ses actes quelques peu…..inhabituels !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Quatre. Tu pourras m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie mais avant cela accorde moi une trêve d'une petite semaine.

- Où sommes nous ?!!!

S'approchant du lit, Heero s'y assit au pied pour lui répondre.

- Dans un chalet.

Un énième regard sur l'ensemble de la petite pièce et Quatre aperçu aussi un petit sapin décoré avec soin rehaussant l'atmosphère chaleureuse de cette demeure. La réponse ne lui suffisant vraiment pas, il décida que son compagnon ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

- Joyeux noël Tenshi.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !!! Et répond à ma question !!!

- C'est ton cadeau de noël Quatre.

- Quoi ????

- Cette maison. Je t'ai amené ici pour une petite semaine de vacance.

- T'es fou !!!! J'ai des obligations moi ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça de mon travail !

- J'ai arrangé les choses avec ta secrétaire. Elle m'a assurée qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Note à conserver : Etriper la secrétaire qui lui avait promis de ne jamais le trahir quelque en était la raison et encore plus s'il s'agissait d'une histoire tordue avec son compagnon. Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elle toutes aussi incapable de tenir tête à ce fichu soldat parfait !

- Quatre ?

Surpris de ne plus rien entendre de sa part, Heero s'était approché de son petit ange.

- Ne me cherche pas toi !

- …

- Et ne ris pas !!!

- Excuse moi.

Tachant de conserver son sérieux, Heero ne fit que s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son fou rire.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu m'as drogué pour m'amener ici sans me prévenir. 

- Je t'aime.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Tentant de repousser le japonais, Quatre n'y réussit qu'à ce faire plaquer de nouveau au fond du lit.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi je te déteste.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me soufflais à l'oreille, il n'y a pas deux heures.

- Tu m'as mentis pendant des jours !

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as déjà pardonné.

Embrassant délicatement la peau fine du cou pâle de Quatre, Heero ne cessa son geste qu'à l'apparition d'un magnifique suçon. Entre deux spasmes retenus avec mainte difficulté, son compagnon toujours en colère nia les faits.

- Quand as-tu rêvé cette utopie ?

- Hier soir. Pendant le toast.

- Quoi ?!!!!

Se redressant d'un bon, repoussant par la même Heero, Quatre se dégagea de son mieux des draps pour se lever et partir en direction de la porte. 

- Quatre…

- Alors c'est ça ? Sous prétexte que je t'ai déjà pardonné, tu ne t'excuses pas plus !

- Quatre…

- Moi je croyais que tu parlais de ton comportement au cours du mois passé !!

- Quatre !

- Je croyais que t'avais vraiment envie qu'on se retrouve et voilà que tu …

- Quatre !!

- Que tu…

- QUATRE !

- QUOI ???!!!

- Habille toi. Où ne t'étonnes pas que je puisse avoir tout sauf envie de t'écouter quand je te vois ainsi devant moi.

Prenant brutalement conscience qu'il était nu debout devant son compagnon toujours assis sur le lit, Quatre se sentit rougir un peu plus qu'à l'habitude. Pourquoi le ciel était-il si injuste avec lui ?

- Je vais te tuer.

A l'extérieur de la petite maison perdue au milieu d'une forêt montagneuse et toute enneigée, on ne pouvait entendre que des cris recouvèrent du son limpide des rires de joie et de bonheur.

*-*-*-*-*-*

 Enfin habillé de vêtements chauds et douillets, Quatre sortit faire le tour de leur petite demeure. A quelques pas derrière lui, son amant émanait de nouveau toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentit lors de son premier réveil. Loin de le rassurer, l'empathe commença d'abord par s'informer de leur exacte situation.

- Comment sommes nous arrivés ici ? On se croirait au bout du monde.

- En voiture à chenilles. Un chauffeur ne repassera nous prendre qu'à la fin de la semaine. Bien sur, si tu voulais partir d'ici tout de suite, il y a une radio dans le salon pour les appeler. 

- Et nos téléphones ?

- Aucun réseau à mille lieux. Alors je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de les emporter avec nous.

- Je suppose qu'en revanche tu n'as pas oublié d'emporter avec toi ton PC ?

- Il n'y a pas d'électricité non plus. Juste un électrogène de secours. La cuisinière et le ballon d'eau chaude fonctionnent avec des bouteilles de gaz. Le chauffage marche à la cheminée et l'éclairage se fait à la lanterne.

- Et tu comptes nous occuper comment ?

- Mise à part des balades dans la forêt, j'avais bien quelques idées sur la question.

S'approchant du blond tel le fauve qu'il pouvait devenir parfois, Heero sentit avec soulagement Quatre se laisser couler entre ses bras.

- Alors, il n'y aura pas de bureau, de secrétaire hystérique….

- …..ni de Duo et omae korosu intempestif. C'est mon cadeau de noël. Ca te plait ?

Sentant la tension des muscles qui l'entouraient, Quatre finit par abandonner ses reproches. Finalement, lui qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir Heero plus souvent pour lui tout seul. Il aurait été illogique qu'il se plaigne de se voir offrir une longue semaine de retraite en amoureux. 

- Beaucoup oui.

Alors qu'il repartait en direction de la maison, gardant ses mains dans celles de son amant, Quatre fit enfin face à la battisse. Alors seulement il comprit et cette découverte lui aurait fait venir les larmes aux yeux s'il n'avait pas su qu'Heero les aurait vu. 

- La maison, la montagne dans le fond.

Lâchant les mains du japonais, Quatre se précipita dans la maison, saisissant le livre placé sur la table basse, il ressortit aussitôt pour se placer de nouveau aux cotés d'Heero. Devant eux le paysage et la couverture étaient similaires. Absolument identiques. Trop curieux de savoir si ses doutes étaient vrais, Quatre ouvrit le roman pour le feuilleter au plus vite quand des mains le refermèrent sans plus tarder. 

- Tu liras ça plus tard. 

- Heero.

- Il n'y a rien là dedans qui ne soit différent de ce que je compte te faire vivre.

Rougissant à l'idée des détails qu'Heero avait du mettre dans ces pages publiées à des millions d'exemplaire, Quatre voulu le repousser.

- T'exagères de parler de nous de cette manière.

- Détrompe toi. Tout comme pour le premier livre, je n'y ais mis que des histoire et personnages fictifs.

- Oui, mais tous nos amis savent très bien reconnaître qui est qui dans tes histoires.

- Je te jure que cette fois-ci, il n'y a rien de vrai. Pour preuve nous n'étions encore jamais venu ici.

- Je vais pouvoir le lire dans ce cas.

- Pas avant la fin de cette semaine.

- Pourquoi attendre ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois influencé par ce que j'y ai écris.

- Heero si j'y retrouve des passages devenus véridiques, je t'étripe.

- Comment en serais-je responsable ? C'est à toi de décider ce que nous ferons au cours de cette semaine Quat-chan !

Sentant une langue venir lui chatouiller l'intérieur de l'oreille, Quatre laissa échapper un traître soupir. C'était malhonnête de l'attaquer ainsi. 

Se retournant violement, le jeune homme renversa son compagnon d'une prise d'art martial, l'allongeant sans ménagement dans la neige fine et poudreuse

- Vous allez payer pour vos crimes monsieur ! 

- Tu n'as pas peur que je prenne froid à me laisser là ?

- Oh oui tu vas prendre froid. Je vais même t'y aider. Ce sera ta punition pour t'être comporté ainsi avec moi. 

Lui reprochant la liste des faits incriminés, Quatre ne cessa de recouvrir le japonais de neige comme il aimait déjà le faire avec les feuilles mortes de leur parc privé.

- Je vais me venger Heero. Tu vas me payer tes cachotteries !!

Loin d'être ce petit être fragile que la jeunesse de son visage et ses cheveux d'ange lui donnait, Quatre se fit alors un peu plus violent qu'à l'accoutumer. Continuant à plaquer de ses muscles son compagnon dans la neige, il mordit plus qu'embrassa les lèvres de ce dernier.

Loin de se laisser faire, Heero réussit non sans mal à s'extirper de sa position pour échapper quelques instants à la main mise de Quatre. C'était sans compter sur l'intelligence du tacticien qui lui barra toute retraite. En moins d'une minute, Heero se retrouvait à présent plaqué contre le montant de la porte en bois. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que ce soir là, Quatre serait le maître lui imposant ses moindres désirs. Un détail qui était loin de déplaire au romancier. Bien au contraire.

- Et cette sanction que tu me promets ? Je l'attends toujours ?

- Je te jure que je vais te faire perdre ce regard plein d'assurance Heero Yuy !!

Amusé par cette tirade, Heero n'en renouvela qu'un peu plus le défi présent dans ses yeux cobalts. 

- Je reste sceptique qu'en à vos capacités en la matière mon bon seigneur.

- Toi…..

Agacé mais aussi excité par leur joute verbale, Quatre ouvrit maladroitement la porte, les faisant tout deux tomber sur le sol.

- Un manœuvre très réussie. Félicitations.

Pour une fois depuis son réveil au matin, ce fut Quatre qui ressentit à cet instant de l'inquiétude. Tombé le premier, Heero avait amorti leur deux chutes au détriment de son dos. 

- Ca va ?

- Je n'en mourrais pas, si c'est la question. Mais je garde le sentiment que tu as agis ainsi consciemment.

- Hee…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se révolter, Heero embrassa aussi vite les lèvres de son compagnon. Un doux baiser qui s'intensifia. Les langues se croisèrent, s'emprisonnèrent l'une et l'autre, découvrant encore de nouveaux détails sur leur sœur, malgré leurs années de vie communes.

- Ai shitteru Tenshi.

- Ouhibouka Habibi

Alors qu'ils renouvelaient leurs vœux d'amour et leurs baisers, un pied repoussa avec dextérité la porte de l'entrée, les enfermant de nouveau dans la douce chaleur de leur petit chalet.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Finalement, cette courte semaine arriva très vite à son terme. 

Debout devant le chalet, Quatre n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du lieu magique que lui avait offert Heero le temps de ces si merveilleuses vacances. Partis sans rien, le japonais lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas utile de faire leurs bagages. Alors c'est là, devant cette image qu'il voulait garder pour longtemps, qu'il attendait l'arrivée de la voiture à chenilles avançant doucement mais sûrement jusqu'à eux. 

- Je dois t'avouer que cette maison était une incroyable idée. J'aurais bien aimé prolonger ce séjour.

- Je suis désolé Quatre mais Duo m'a juré que tu avais accepté son invitation pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Je lui avais donc promis que nous serions là dans les temps. 

- Bien sur. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de partir d'ici.

Un sourire pour rassurer son compagnon et Quatre admit qu'il ne serait donc pas contre l'idée de revenir un jour ou l'autre.

- Tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de revenir ici quand tu veux à présent.

- Je doute qu'un paradis pareil ne soit pas accaparé toute l'année. Tu as du réserver des mois à l'avance pour avoir ce chalet au cours cette semaine précisément.

- De quoi tu parles Quatre ?

- La semaine de noël doit être la plus priser pour ce chalet !

- Quatre.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je t'ai dis à notre arrivée.

- hum ?

- Cette maison était ton cadeau de noël.

- Oui et c'était absolument magique.

Amusé de voir qu'il ne comprenait décidément rien à rien. Heero insista une nouvelle fois.

- Cette maison est à toi Quatre. Je l'ai acheté à ton nom. Il n'y a pas d'histoire de location d'une semaine. C'est jusqu'à la fin de ta vie que tu pourras te rendre ici si tu le désirs. 

Après un silence d'une très longue minute, Quatre réagit enfin à l'information. 

- Mais t'es FOU !!!! Cette maison a du coûter une vrai fortune ! Je…

S'approchant finalement de lui alors que leur chauffeur n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Heero prit son doux visage, légèrement rougit par le froid et la colère, entre ses mains chaudes pour déposer avec sa tendresse coutumière ses lèvres sur celles légèrement gercées de son petite ange aux cheveux d'or. Coupé dans sa phrase, Quatre ne l'en retint pas moins de s'écarter avant qu'il n'accepte d'approfondir ce simple baiser d'enfant en un échange un peu plus passionné. S'écartant enfin l'un de l'autre, Heero lui chuchota quelques mots aux creux de son oreille.

- Nous vivons tous les deux grâces à ton argent toute l'année, je peux donc bien t'offrir les cadeaux qui me plaisent. Après tout, je ne travaille que pour cela.

- Mais…

- Et rassure toi. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître, je n'ai pas dépensé ici la moitié de ce que m'a rapporté mon premier livre.

- Serait-ce une manière détourner de me dire que je vis avec un romancier de grand talent.

Réfléchissant très sérieusement à sa question, Heero finit par acquiescer.

 - Exacte. Mais son talent, il ne le doit qu'à sa muse. Sans elle l'auteur n'existe plus.

Un dernier baiser et ils montèrent enfin dans la voiture venue les chercher. Direction un petit aérodrome privé où les attendait un hélicoptère voué à les ramener vers la résidence d'un certain américain. Nul doute qu'avec ce dernier, leur réveillon allait leur réserver bon nombre de surprises.

OWARI

[1] Vieux rêve d'auteur désolé de vous l'imposer ^_^ 

[2] Promis, je refais pas le coup du repas, c'est juste histoire de les faire parler ^_~

[3] Des fois que vous auriez oublié, dans 'deux cœurs en automne' on apprend que les chambres du manoir de Quatre porte des noms de couleurs (en rapport avec les yeux de leur propriétaire off course ^_^V)

Voilou.

Cette fic, est mon cadeau de noël pour Sephy qui semble actuellement des plus accro au 1x4.

Pour me consoler, le prochain one shot sera un 1x2x1 dégoulinant de romantisme ! 

A bientôt tout le monde ^__^

mimi yuy


	2. La clef

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : yaoi + Lemon

Couples : 13x2 (pour amateur du genre donc -)

A l'instar de « Flocon de neige » pour le 1x4x1, cette fic est la suite de « Deux cœurs en automne ». Elle se déroule environ 15 mois après

Sinon, comme toujours depuis ces dernier temps, (voir dernières années) beaucoup trop de mental dans cette histoire et pas assez d'action. Mais il était décidé depuis le départ qu'aucune de ces OS n'aurait de lemon… vous voilà prévenu ''

**La clef.**

Sa journée de travail était enfin terminée.

Levé aux aurores pour enregistrer des plans courts voués à faire la publicité d'un nouveau jeu de l'été, Duo avait par la suite enregistrée une émission de variétés dans la journée qui serait diffusé le lendemain, avant de s'atteler à une réunion de la chaîne vouée à préparer le prochain téléthon. Ce dernier réalisé à sa demande aurait pour but de collecter des fonds pour venir en aides aux orphelins de la guerre.

Cette dernière avait beau s'être terminée depuis plus de deux ans. Il existait toujours des groupes d'enfants abandonnés à eux même que ce soit dans les centaines de colonies spatiales ou les régions reculées voir oubliées de la Terre. Les enfants, comme toujours, restaient les premières victimes de la fureur des hommes.

Ce projet lui tenant à cœur, nombre d'amis à lui, avait promis de le soutenir.

Quatre le premier à agir, avait alors fait en sorte de mobiliser la Wings-channel, où il était devenu présentateur vedette, pour le prochain week-end. Deux jours de programmation à son entière disposition et ce sans condition.

Jetant sa veste de cuir, style seventies sur le canapé, Duo enleva tout aussi négligemment ses chaussures, pour se rendre en chaussette au centre de son salon. En chemin, il dénatta ses cheveux avec soulagement. Il les avait trop serré ce matin. Soupirant d'aise, il les regroupa alors en une simple queue de cheval basse. Il n'y avait que ça de vrai pour apprécier des cheveux longs jusqu'alors maltraité. Car c'était bien pour l'aspect pratique et non confortable qu'il les gardait ainsi nattés depuis son enfance.

Approchant de sa cible, Duo se laissa choir sur la chaise lui faisant face.

Près de la télé, se trouvait un petit meuble sur lequel était installé depuis son arrivée dans cet appartement, un ordinateur dernier cri. L'un des nombreux cadeaux d'Heero en remerciement pour son aide dans l'écriture de son roman. Duo lui avait toujours refusé la moindre rémunération pour son travail de relecture.

L'écrivain de génie ne semblant pas totalement d'accord avec ça, il avait donc aussi acheté l'appartement qui entourait l'ordinateur. Fallait s'y faire. Heero refusait d'utiliser le temps des autres sans qu'il y ait contrepartie.

Pour son projet d'aide aux orphelins, le japonais avait écris un livre de contes pour enfant, abandonnant tous ses droits d'auteur à l'association créée par son ami.

Qui aurait pu croire durant la guerre que ce terroriste de génie, nommé soldat parfait par ses paires et ennemis deviendrait aussi facilement le nouveau Perrault de l'A.C. ?

Enfin….

Ignorant l'horloge murale l'informant qu'il était déjà une heure du matin passé, Duo alluma le PC pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas reçu de message urgent. Sa toute récente nouvelle adresse privée n'était plus connue que par un nombre très restreint de personne. Pour le travail et ses relations avec le commun des mortels, il lui restait ses adresses professionnelles.

Apercevant un message avec pièce jointe, ce fut non sans impatience qu'il l'ouvrit.

A l'évidence, Heero avait eu de l'inspiration. Il lui envoyait pas moins de trois nouveaux chapitres.

Alors sans plus attendre, il se plongea dans la lecture de ces derniers.

Il s'agissait là du troisième livre d'Odin Low.

Et comme toujours, après avoir reçu deux jours plus tôt les tous premiers chapitres de son histoire, Duo réceptionnait à présent les tous derniers.

Par ce que spécialité es-perfect solier, Heero n'écrivait jamais rien dans l'ordre.

Il suivait le cours de son inspiration passant d'un instant à l'autre.

Heureusement qu'il commençait toujours par lui envoyer une chronologie partielle de son intrigue ainsi qu'un résumé de masse lui permettant de se situer à tout moment.

Heero était aussi un incroyable romantique qui trouvait son inspiration qu'une fois la fin établit de son histoire.

Sa prédilection allait aussi pour les chapitres évoquant les scènes d'amour.

Là encore qui l'aurait cru ?

Quatre en avait de la chance de partager sa vie avec un tel homme. Car Duo ne doutait pas un instant qu'il agissait dans la vie tout comme ses héros dans la fiction. Avec romance, amour et passion.

Ouvrant, le document, Duo lu aussitôt par curiosité quelques phrases. Et comme toujours, l'intrigue le dévora tout entier, lui faisant oublier heure avancée, fatigue cumulée et rêve de sommeil.

# … # … #

Treize ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser.

Il avait reçu au matin un courrier des plus étranges. D'autant plus inattendu qu'il avait été déposé à la réception de l'hôtel à laquelle il descendait pour quelques jours à peine. Or personne ne savait qu'il arrivait mis à part quelques rares preventers.

La missive était composée d'une clé et d'un simple carton sur lequel était inscrite une adresse complète suivie de quelques chiffres. Aucune information sur le nom du destinataire ou la raison d'un tel envoi.

Curieux de nature, l'ex-commodor de l'armée d'OZ n'avait pas mis longtemps à décrypter les chiffres comme étant une date et une heure. A l'évidence, on l'y attendrait au lieu dit.

C'est donc avec une certaine impatience que l'homme avait finalement attendu jusqu'à 2h du matin pour se diriger vers le quartier vivant du centre ville de Sank.

Tout en s'y rendant, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir encore réussi à contacter Duo.

Le jeune et fougueux ex-pilote n°02 semblait absolument inapprochable.

Une journée entière au téléphone n'avait pas réussi à convaincre ses correspondants de la Wings-Channel de le laisser lui parler ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Lui avait-on seulement transmis ses messages ?

Et pourquoi avait-il changé de numéro de portable et adresse mail récemment sans l'en tenir informé ? Etait-ce une manière subtile mais efficace de lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir ? Treize le redoutait.

Arrivé la veille seulement, il mourrait de frustration à ne pas pouvoir prendre son amant dans ses bras.

Il est vrai que leur relation n'avait pourtant rien de bien régulière.

Depuis un peu plus de 15 mois, ils se voyaient à l'occasion quand ils se rapprochaient avec bonheur de l'autre pour cause de voyage d'affaire ou de tournage à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

En une année de chassé croisé, il n'avait pas du passer plus d'un mois entier l'un près de l'autre.

Mais ces quelques jours volés au temps était pour Treize d'un bonheur inégalable.

Il devait avouer s'être entiché du gamin comme un amoureux transit d'un autre temps.

Si seulement Duo pouvait ressentir la moitié de ses sentiments pour lui.

Jusqu'alors, il savait pertinemment que le garçon ne voyait en lui qu'un amant de passage avec qui passer du bon temps sans fioriture. Un partenaire de sexe qui n'exigeait de lui aucune concession, ni compromis.

Mais à ses yeux, il n'en était rien.

S'il avait su qu'un jour, il tomberait aussi amoureux d'un jeune garnement devenu homme à part entière.

Soupirant de n'avoir rien de mieux à faire que battre le pavé de Sank à la recherche de la personne lui ayant envoyé cette clef qu'il tenait en main, Treize trouva enfin l'adresse indiquée.

Face à lui : une porte menant à un immeuble de grand standing.

Habitation récente et sérieusement gardée.

Nul doute qu'il n'arriverait sûrement pas à y entrer très facilement.

Et pourtant.

A peine avait-il franchis la porte tambour que l'homme présent à l'accueil 1 lui offrait un sourire d'expérience avant de le laisser s'approcher à sa guise des ascenseurs. Finalement, ce lieu n'était pas si bien protégé. A moins qu'on ait donné sa description, voir sa photo à l'avance pour lui laisser un passe droit.

Cette solution ne lui semblant pas mauvaise, Treize relu une nouvelle fois les chiffres de l'adresse indiquant très clairement le numéro de l'appartement où se rendre.

Une petite minute de musique d'ascenseur et il était enfin devant la porte.

Aucune étiquette.

Il y avait bien une sonnette mais à quoi lui aurait servi la clef s'il ne l'utilisait pas ?

Décidé à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, Treize entra le bout de métal ciselé dans la serrure.

Un double tour et la porte cédait.

# … # … #

Duo était totalement abandonné à sa lecture. Sur un passage plus que sensuel pour être plus précis. Chaque mot lu avec avidité et impatience de découvrir le prochain, lui donnait de véritable frisson dans le dos. Il n'y avait bien qu'Heero pour lui procurer de telles sensations via ses romans.

Et bien que ses lectures le rendent une fois terminée des plus détendus et apaisés. Ayant accumulé son comptant de romance et douceur mentale. Il n'en restait pas moins frustré à mort physiquement.

Y'avait pas idée de donner des envies de tendresse et de sexe aux lecteurs se trouvant seul et démunie un vendredi soir.

A ce rythme, le chapitre terminé, il serait bon pour prendre une bonne douche avant de se glisser nu dans les draps de soie qu'il avait acheté depuis peu. Alors sous la douceur du tissu, il pourrait s'imaginer partager ce même lit avec une paire de bras musclés qui l'enserraient avec douceur et virilité.

Il pouvait déjà les sentir. Ses mains fermes qui se glissaient sur son cou. Ses lèvres humides qui s'y associeraient pour laisser sur sa peau un sillon de baisers humides. Après quoi l'électricité de son corps lui donnerait la sensation lui faire, verbalement parlant, « monter les cheveux sur la tête ».

Gémissant de bonne fortune, Duo se laissait porter par ses fantasmes quand le murmure de son propre prénom lui parvenant à son oreille, l'en fit sortir si brutalement qu'il se sentit glisser de son siège pour tomber fesse les premières sur le tapis épais.

« - Que… qu'est-ce… ?

« - Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Cette intonation. Cette voix. Rauque et vibrante. Un peu grave et cassée par le whisky et le cigare.

« - Treize !

« - Hello sweeties.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

« - Fait là ?

Face au regarde pétrit de stupeur et d'incroyance mêlée, Treize comprit que ce n'était pas Duo qui avait envoyé la clé. Le jeune homme était bon comédien mais pas à ce point. Aussi préféra-t-il ne pas l'évoquer, rangeant l'objet de l'infraction dans sa poche d'imperméable.

« - Tu avais laissé ta porte ouverte.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Hum. Hum. Un comportement guère raisonnable même quand on habite dans une telle résidence.

« - J'étais fatigué, c'est vrai. Mais je comprends pas comment j'ai fais pour oublier ca.

Se laissant relever, Duo toujours un peu sous le choc que les mains rêvées étaient finalement bien réelles, se fit entraîner sans contestation jusqu'au canapé.

Treize constatait qu'à l'instar des autres pilotes, si leur instinct de survie était resté sans faille auprès d'étrangers. Il n'en était rien quand leur corps reconnaissait inconsciemment une personne proche à leur cotés.

Une sorte de rejet sélectif.

Treize était heureux malgré qu'il fut leur ennemi et non allié durant la guerre, de faire partie de la si courte liste des privilégiés à pouvoir approcher Duo sans que Shinigami ne se sente obligé d'agir.

« - Mais comment t'as fait pour monter jusqu'ici ?

« - Je ne sais pas, je suis juste entré.

« - C'est impossible. Il est censé y'avoir un gars à l'entrée qui empêche toute visite ou nous téléphone pour nous les annoncer.

« - Je n'ai croisé personne. Il faisait peut-être sa pause.

« - Vraiment pas au point leur système de sécurité. Va vraiment falloir que je fasse plus attention à ma porte. C'est qu'avec les fans, si je ne garde pas les lieux secrets, je risquerais d'être de nouveau envahi. T'imagines même pas. Si je suis venu ici, c'est qu'un groupe avait fini par trouver mon adresse. Même mon téléphone devenait saturé. J'ai du tout renouveler. Pis tête en l'air que je suis, j'ai paumé ma puce mémoire et les numéros que j'y gardais. La galère. Heureusement qu'Hee-chan m'a retrouvé cet appart en moins de deux et c'est occupé de tout.

Face à toute cette histoire, Treize commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi personne ne voulait croire en son identité et encore moins lui passer Duo, voir lui donner son adresse.

Qui était donc l'âme mystérieuse qui avait tout résolu ? Etait-il possible que ce soit celui a qui il pensait ?

Et dans ce cas, avait-il souhaitez qu'il surprenne son amant au cours de son sommeil ou le machiavélisme allait-il bien plus loin dans l'élaboration de ce plan, sans aucune doute parfait, mais dont il ne décernait pas encore toutes les ficelles ? Voulant résoudre ce nouveau mystère, Treize passa à l'offensive.

« - Et tu faisais quoi ? Il est pas un peu tard pour lire ses mails ?

« - Bah…

Finalement gêné, Duo n'en répondit pas moins à la question.

Le plus étrange dans cet amas de parole, c'est que le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser qu'à aucun instant, il ne lui avait donné sa nouvelle adresse. Etait-il devenu à ce point tête en l'air ? Où supposait-il normal que Treize se soit renseigné via leurs amis communs pour le retrouver ?

Après un bon quart d'heure de monologue made in USA, le natté lui expliquait à présent, le dernier rebondissement menant à la fin si « passionnante » de l'histoire qu'il lisait. Mais Treize, tout aussi patient soit-il, n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de voir ses lèvres. Si douces, si aimés, si roses, bouger et bouger…

Si proches et pourtant si lointaines.

Alors encore une fois.

Comme à l'accoutumer, Treize n'eut d'autre choix que d'enlever ces lèvres tentatrices pour un long, très, très long…. baiser.

Quelque part, il n'était pas dupe.

Duo agissait de la sorte pour cette unique raison. Il le lui avait avoué une fois dans un demi-sommeil.

Parler à l'infinie pour se faire capturer avec délice par le maître de son cœur.

Et cela même expliquait la présence de ce sourire offert par son amant à travers leur étreinte.

# … # … #

Malgré l'heure avancée ou précoce, Heero était plongé dans la rédaction d'un passage clé de sa nouvelle histoire. Après un début de soirée agité, il s'était éclipsé en proie à une inspiration brûlante tandis que Quatre entrait alors dans leur salle de bain pour une douche relaxante. Cependant comme depuis toujours quand il était rivé sur son ordinateur, il en perdait toute notion du temps. Aussi ne vit-il pas venir une silhouette se placer avec nonchalance dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau.

Semblant l'observer quelques minutes avec attention et non moins d'amour, Quatre finit par céder à son propre caprice. A savoir tirer son amant de sa concentration pour se l'accaparer tout entier.

« - Abibi ! 2

« - hm ?

« - Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

Se détournant de son PC pour répondre au mieux à la demande de discussion de son compagnon, Heero pu l'apercevoir à l'entrée de la pièce, portant un kimono de soie ne cachant rien de ses courbes voluptueuses.

Cette image de Quatre venait en un instant de lui faire oublier jusqu'au dernier mot qu'il devait saisir sur son traitement de texte.

Appuyant via un réflexe inné sur la touche de sauvegarde, le jeune homme éteignît uniquement l'écran de son PC avant de se relever, direction un blond machiavélique qui n'ignorait rien de sa posture aguicheuse.

S'apprêtant à embrasser l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, Heero eut la surprise de sentir Quatre se reculer de lui.

N'était-ce pourtant pas cela qu'il attendait ?

« - J'espère pour toi que je ne suis pas encore la cible de tes écris !

« - Sinon quoi ?

« - Sinon, tu serais très …

Quatre n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer la teneur de son chantage que des lèvres douces le mettaient au silence.

« - Rassures-toi mon cœur. Il n'y aura pas une allusion à notre vie cette fois-ci.

« - C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

« - Absolument vrai !

Embrassant avec douceur la peau tendre et pale de son compagnon, Heero dénoua en un geste parfaitement maîtrisé la ceinture de soie. Le kimono à terre, les jambes fuselées et nues se virent soulever du sol.

Le lendemain matin leur femme de ménage aurait encore une fois la joie de retrouver un vêtement de ses employeurs au milieu d'un couloir. En définitif, rien qui ne modifie leurs habitudes à tous.

« - Au fait Heero.

« - hm ?

« - J'ai reçu les places pour la première du cirque Bloom à Sank.

« - Tu as réussi à le convaincre ?

« - Ce ne fut pas facile Mais oui. Trowa va enfin poser pied au palais des Peacecraft. En plus une convention pour la paix s'installant au même moment, les hôtels seront tous complets.

« - Bien. Je suis sûr que Lena et son frère se feront une joie d'accueillir notre clown triste chez eux. Après tout, n'a-t-on pas décidé de faire des travaux dans tout le manoir ?

« - Ah oui des travaux ? Et que veux-tu refaire ? On a déjà tout remis à neuf.

« - Hum… on trouvera bien.

Ils en auraient mis du temps. Mais d'ici quelques jours, ils y seraient parvenus. Tous les cinq auraient enfin l'âme la plus chère à leur cœur tout prêt d'eux.

« - Et pour Duo ?

« - Mission accomplie.

# … # … #

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, deux corps repus de fatigue et de satisfaction sexuelle somnolaient l'un près de l'autre. Le plus jeune tout en jouant avec les mains de son amant couché derrière lui, se prenait à rêver d'une vie aussi accomplie que ce Maximilien 3, personnage principal du roman d'Heero. Peut-être qu'un jour, lui aussi rencontrerait la personne qui lui était destiné.

Soupirant de bien être, la silhouette fine se retourna avec paresse pour se blottir un peu plus encore contre le torse de celui qui l'enserrait déjà de ses bras. Il devait l'admettre. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Treize, aucun de ses amants ne l'acceptait dans son espace vital. Ils partageaient plutôt le lit à chacune de ses extrémités. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne supportait pas de sentir leurs corps en sueur contre le sien. Mais alors pourquoi cela avait-il changé avec Treize ?

Se fondant un peu plus encore contre ce corps d'adulte sécurisant, à l'odeur d'ambre, Duo en gémit tout bêtement de plaisir. Il était bien ainsi. Il voulait que cela ne change jamais. Quoi qu'à sentir les mains invisibles se mouvoir sur sa peau, indéniablement, il existait encore un stade plus élevé dans la satisfaction.

A cet instant apaisé de toute frustration, de tout manque, Duo se demandait comment la présence de cet homme pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir. Et à ces questions vinrent le souvenir des lignes lues un peu plus tôt.

L'histoire contée par Heero débutait sur la présentation d'un jeune homme dynamique et expansif qui malgré la vie qui s'écoulait inexorablement, n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'amour avec un grand A.

Des rencontres d'un soir, des relations plus ou moins tendres de quelques semaines ou mois, il en collectionnait des dizaines. Mais cela n'était jamais allé plus loin.

Le garçon n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui clochait chez lui. Et cela, l'empêchait de trouver le bonheur pourtant mérité. Aux notes de la trame historique envoyée par le japonais, Duo savait que son héros avait un passé des plus douloureux. Et que son blocage affectif ne pouvait qu'en être lié.

Mais la lecture des derniers chapitres, l'avait assuré que malgré les doutes et les difficultés, ce jeune homme avait finalement trouvé. Et loin de tout prince charmant, c'était dans les bras d'un simple anonyme aperçu au hasard d'un des premiers chapitres qu'il avait trouvé l'amour. Duo ignorait encore tous des détails de leur mise en couple. Mais une chose était certaine. Au premier abord, cela pouvait être n'importe qui sauf ce personnage.

Tout au plus, il lui avait fait l'effet d'un simple « plan nuit » 4. Comme quoi les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Et face à cette vérité universelle, Duo commença à réfléchir sur celui qui partageait ses draps de soies, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes.

Treize semblait ne venir jusqu'à lui que lorsqu'il ressentait l'envie de le voir. Il ne s'imposait jamais. Le considérait comme son égale et non comme un adulescent attardé. Il prenait son travail avec sérieux, l'observait toujours avec cette lueur de désir qui l'enflammait. Il ne lui réclamait jamais rien. Se contentait seulement de son assentiment sur sa présence passagère. Et Dieu que Duo pouvait les apprécier ces moments toujours trop courts qu'ils partageaient comme à l'instant.

Cela lui donnait l'envie de renouveler tout aussitôt ce qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt.

Mais d'un ils n'étaient pas physiquement en état de remettre cela. De deux, une sensation nouvelle s'éveillant en lui le poussait à agir autrement

« - Treize…

Relevant son visage embué de sommeil et de paresse du torse où il reposait jusqu'alors, Duo le regarda dans les yeux. Subitement, il prenait conscience qu'il venait de vivre un déclic brutal dans son esprit. Comme si une vérité enfouie au plus profond de lui venait enfin d'éclore au grand jour.

« - Je…

« - Tu ?

Comment Treize allait-il le prendre ? Comment tout homme pouvait-il prendre ce qu'il allait lui dire ?

Duo savait bien que leur relation n'était vécue par son aîné que comme de simples parenthèses à sa vie mouvementée et trop remplie par un travail harassant. Alors avouer ce genre de chose allait le faire fuir. Lui faire peur. Même si techniquement, il doutait que quoique ce soit puisse effrayer un jour le si célébrissime Treize Kushrinada.

Commençant à redouter le pire devant le regard étrangement perdu et enfantin de Duo, Treize le sortit de ses pensées d'une douce caresse sur sa joue.

« - Hééé ! Sweetie ?

« - Treize…

Soupirant, l'homme su qu'il était temps pour lui de ne plus lui mentir. Duo avait du enfin comprendre. Il n'était pas si bête. Si la surprise l'avait dérouté au tout départ, Treize, se doutait qu'à présent, à tête reposée, il s'était rendu compte que sa porte avait bien été fermée, que le garde en bas n'était jamais partit et que personne n'aurait donné son adresse à qui que ce soit sans son accord préalable après les mésaventures qu'il venait de connaître.

« - Duo. Je suis désolé mais…

A la lueur de tristesse voilant instantanément, les prunelles améthyste, Treize eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le courage de continuer.

« - …si je suis venu chez toi…

« - C'est moi, qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du vouloir le dire.

« - Dire quoi, sweetie ? Tu n'as pas encore dit un mot.

Une nouvelle caresse pour l'encourager à se confier, et Duo craqua. Se laissant aller sur le torse du châtain, il avoua enfin ce qu'il semblait garder en lui depuis si longtemps sans pour autant l'avoir comprit jusqu'à ce soir.

« - Je… je crois que je t'aime Treize.

A ces mots, l'heureux élu se permit un sourire. Juste un sourire.

C'était si simple de faire basculer un homme dans les rouages du paradis.

Sentant toujours Duo blottit contre lui en attente d'une réponse, Treize le serra à l'étouffé, quitte à lui en briser les cotes.

« - C'était ça, la si redoutable déclaration ?

Un mouvement de tête contre lui, confirma un semblant de oui.

Mais avant que Treize ne puisse parler à nouveau, Duo se releva, son regard toujours aussi voilé d'incertitude.

Même s'il se donnait tout entier à leur communion de la chaire, il était si rare de le voir aussi… abandonné.

« - Et toi ? Tu voulais dire quoi ?

N'ayant aucune envie de gâcher cet instant, Treize, lui mordilla le lobe d'une oreille pour enfin lui murmurer une vérité qu'il connaissait lui depuis le tout début. Une vérité qu'il gardait en lui depuis des années en attente d'un moment de perfection comme ce dernier. Une vérité assimilée dans la douleur un jour d'hiver dans une cellule surveillée d'OZ, il y avait bientôt….. Trois ans.

Cela faisait même trois ans tout rond qu'ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois. Une information qu'un seul homme pouvait connaître avec une telle certitude au point d'avoir fait en sorte que l'heure même de cet instant soit à l'identique.

Revenant aux yeux améthyste, Treize lui répondit enfin.

De mots enveloppés de retenue pour ne pas plus déboussoler son amant.

« - Je crois que je t'aime aussi, sweetie.

A ces paroles, Duo se contenta d'acquiescer l'information avant de se réinstaller tout contre lui, non sans soupirer d'aise. Comme si tout cela n'avait été que formalité.

Comme s'il avait toujours entendu ces mots d'amour.

Un comportement qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Treize.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour son caractère hors norme qu'il était tombé dans les mailles du filet nommé Maxwell.

Se laissant enfin aller au sommeil, les deux amants eurent pour une fois une pensée commune.

Le désir de remercier qu'en s'en porterait l'occasion, l'investigateur de toute cette mise en scène.

FIN

mimi yuy

Une fic comme d'hab sans grand intérêt, si ce n'est celui d'entamer le début des 9 OS Gundam qu'il me restait à écrire pour finir les arcs en cours. Autant dire que j'ai encore du boulot devant moua TT

1 Il est de coutume dans les immeubles de grand style qu'il y ait un réceptionniste (un peu comme dans un hôtel particulier). Je ne vous prend pas pour des idiots mais je précise, histoire de confirmer que c'est pas un hôtel ''

2 « Mon amour » en arabe (cf « deux cœurs en automne »)

3 Vu le nombre de fois où malgré leur différence flagrante on m'a ressortie que Max de dlmdp et Duo de GW était les « mêmes » persos, je me permet ce clin d'œil personnel pour démentir l'info ;p. Ah mais !

4 vous remplacez "nuit" par un autre mot et vous avez l'expression exacte, mais je la trouvais trop vulgaire sur l'instant ''


End file.
